Blindly in love
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: "No. He has to know about what he did. Don't you remember? No of course you don't you were going crazy. Kami, do I want to kill you so bad for what you did, but then again, it's not your fault. That and I'm pretty sure that Juvia will hurt me if I attempted to kill you." HAPPY 6TH FANFICTION BIRTHDAY TO ME! Curious about the summary? Read inside ;)


Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Can you believe that I almost forgot it was my fanfiction birthday 2 days ago? I mean, I remembered it but i didn't have a story prepared! Bloody hell!

So as you know, i'm super busy, I've got a whole load of exams coming my way and assignments that are due in soon as well, so updating stories hasn't been my number one priority lately. Don't get me wrong, I'm writing bits here and there, but it's taking me longer than usual. I wrote this lil one shot back in 2015 and have only got it out now as my 6th birthday story, so bare with me if it's not what you wanted! University comes first now!

Disclaimers are boring.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Blindly in love**

 **Oneshot**

He got up with a heavy groan as his head was killing him. What the hell did he do last night? Was there a party? No, he couldn't be drunk because he didn't reek of alcohol. So maybe he got in a fight? Must have been strong opponent for him not to remember. Sure he would he make them pay afterwards because it was clear that they beat him.

Nope, he couldn't have gotten in a fight because if he were that badly knocked out, he would be in the infirmary. So what was making his head pound then? He then cracked an eye open to the morning light as it blinded him a little, making him wince and close his eyes instinctively. When he got use to it, he opened his eyes slowly before doing a double take.

By looking at his room, he most probably DID get in a fight with someone, only it was in his house! Everything was a mess, the wood falling, a sink was bust and water was flying everywhere. His darling fridge had been turned in it's side, the contents of it falling out of the open fridge door. His pillow had even been torn and the feathers were literally everywhere. He no longer had a couch by the looks of it and everything was just a mess. Well a bigger mess than it usually was.

"Oh. Shit."

Did he get attacked by some wild animal?! And where the fuck was Happy for crying out loud?! Natsu had never been more confused in his life. He felt like he was missing something. Like he was missing another chunk of time, other than the 7 years that he had been frozen. Why did it feel like he was in a permanent haze?

He saw his calendar that was covered in juice by the fridge and he gingerly picked it up, not wanting the stickiness to get on his hand. His eyes widened. The last date that he remembered was 7th July. So why was it that the following days after that had been crossed out when he had no memory of doing such a thing? Also, why was it that the last day that had been crossed out was 6th August?! It was definitely time to head down to the guild to see what was wrong. He didn't really want some Edolas shit to be happening to him while he was all alone.

~x~

Everyone was cowering away from him as he stepped into the guild. The look in their eyes showed weariness and he could smell the fear coming off of them. What the hell? He must definitely be in some parallel universe because this was most definitely not normal at all.

He looked around and everyone was staring back at him as he was confused at their looks. Then he smelt someone who didn't have fear rolling off of them. He turned his head to the right and noticed a blue haired mage sitting there by herself. Everyone stiffened as he made his way over to her. He was then yanked back. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I know you're going to hurt me for doing this to you, but you seem to be hurting her the most. Why?"

Natsu saw his partner, Lucy and she was not at all happy. What had he done this time around? He was so confused and the look on her face softened up when she saw his expression, but then she remembered all the destructive things he had done in the past month and it hardened again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. And why is everyone so scared of me? Luce, why are you scared of me?"

Lucy's eyes widened as she stepped away from him as though he wasn't real, as though he were diseased. Natsu shrugged it off thinking that it was Lucy being weird as usual. But what had she said about him hurting Juvia for the past month? Was he knocked out for the month and a doppelgänger was pretending to be him? He needed to talk to Juvia himself.

"Juvia?"

The said girl stiffened but he didn't smell any fear roll off of her. She must have just been scared that someone called her. She patted the seat next to her. Natsu sat down, happy to be accepted finally. He wanted answers, like what the hell is going on here?

"How is Natsu-san feeling? Must have been a rough month."

Natsu scratched the back off his head. "It would seem that way actually. What happened?"

"Natsu-san lost his mind."

Natsu almost choke on the air that he was breathing in. "What the fuck?! What are you talking about?! Why did Lucy say that I hurt people? Why did I hurt you?"

Juvia sighed as she sagged a little bit. She wasn't looking at Natsu, but he knew that she wore a sad expression. He wasn't that stupid. "Natsu's dragon slayer hormones kicked in and it was one of rage. Remember when Gajeel was constantly writing new and depression songs for each and every day for a full month like 3 months ago? That's what happened to you, only you had happiness in causing people pain whenever they tried to get near you."

Natsu was stunned into silence as he held his breath. "But why are you the most hurt then?" He didn't want it to be true and as much as he would hate to say it, he would have thought that Lucy would have been the most hurt, or maybe even Happy. They were his teammates and therefore, were the closest people to him.

"That's because Juvia knew that it wasn't Natsu's fault. Juvia didn't care, her body is made from water so she could take on Natsu's fire more than the others could. Natsu even broke Erza's fire empress armour because of how strong the fire was. Gray's ice never stood a chance, but somehow, Juvia was able to deal. Anyway, Juvia wanted to help a fellow nakama. It's okay, Natsu is back to normal now."

She turned her head to grin at him as her eyes were closed. Natsu gulped at how nice she was being an from the sounds of things, he most probably didn't deserve it. She was dodging the real topic, but he knew better than to push for the answer. He was going to find out eventually anyway. She turned her head again and he sighed.

"The whole guild is really scared of me."

"They have every right to be, but it's really stupid to Juvia. It's still the same Natsu to Juvia."

He quickly gave her a hug which made her blush. He didn't know why, but he felt this sudden wave of loneliness run through him and Juvia seemed to be the only one who understood him. She looked at him but Natsu noticed something weird. It was like she was looking through him. Suddenly, Erza was by her side not even looking him. "Let's go for your check up Juvia. Porlyusica won't be happy if we're late."

"Okay Erza-san. Bye Natsu."

He watched as Erza held into her arms and led her out. Gray, Lucy and Makarov came to Natsu. "I see you're back to normal now. Juvia really did have faith in you."

"Master, I don't remember anything. And I'm sorry for whatever I've done over the past month." He was silent as they stared at him. He looked genuinely sorry. He didn't even call the old man 'gramps' like he usually did. He couldn't smell the fear from them anymore. Makarov nodded at him but he didn't say anything more. "Oh, and when Juvia was looking at me, it didn't look like she was looking at me, if you get what I mean. Her eye colour was also a lighter than usual. What...what did I do?"

Gray looked like he wanted to punch him, but instead, he stormed off, leaving Lucy to sigh behind him and give Natsu an extremely painful look. Makarov himself didn't have the heart to look at Natsu either. Natsu's heart fell as he was scared for what they were going to say to him.

"I don't think you need to know Natsu, I think she should tell you herself. I don't even know how you will take it."

"No. He has to know about what he did. Don't you remember? No of course you don't you were going crazy. Kami, do I want to kill you so bad for what you did, but then again, it's not your fault. That and I'm pretty sure that Juvia will hurt me if I attempted to kill you."

Natsu froze. "What? What did I do?" He asked in a small and frightened voice. He didn't like where this was going at all. Lucy stepped forward, a look of bitterness and sorrow written into her brown orbs.

"Natsu, you burnt the retinas in her eyes. You made Juvia go blind."

* * *

Juvia sat down in the chair as she waited for Porlyusica to put something in her eyes again. It was really weird actually. There she was, a normal day - well as normal as the days could get ever since Natsu's dragon hormones kicked in - until Natsu showed up. Everyone had given her the look of not to go to him, but she didn't care. Natsu would have gone up to one of them to try and change, so why couldn't they do this for him?

So yes, she got in another stupid fight with him, but this time around, Erza's empress armour broke. Natsu's fire had gotten stronger since the day before and Juvia hadn't expected it. The way he grabbed her face and held his hands over her eyes. She saw a psychotic grin on his face as he licked his lips.

 _"I'll feel bad afterwards when I'm back to normal, but for now babe, I don't give a single shit."_ That was when he burned her eyes. She saw his face, the fire and then nothing. Her screams tore at her throat as she heard Natsu laughing his head off, the whole guild was by Juvia's side in a heartbeat as Natsu had suddenly vanished.

"You okay?"

Juvia snapped out of her thoughts as she turned her head towards where she heard Erza's voice. She would never get to see the concerned look on her friend's face ever again, but she could hear it in her tone anyway.

"Juvia is fine. She's also happy that Natsu is back to normal too. That was a long month." Juvia chuckled to herself and Erza shook her head, a little annoyed.

"I don't understand why Juvia. You should have just let him boil off for the whole month because you knew that there was just nothing to do about it! Why couldn't you just leave him be, huh? Now it's cost you your eyesight and unfortunately, I don't think I could ever look at Natsu the same way again."

Juvia scowled as she shook her head. "No, don't say that. Natsu is the best nakama we could ever ask for and Juvia loves him for that. It wasn't his fault and honestly, Juvia doesn't mind if she's blind."

Erza went silent for a while and Juvia sighed. "Yes, Juvia just gave away the fact that she's in love with Natsu-san but whatever."

As soon as the old woman came in with some cream, her front door was burst open and Natsu stood there. Juvia frowned at the intruder, but due to losing one of her senses, another had been enhanced. She perked up despite not being able to see him. Usually she would have been able to sense him from far away, so she must have been deep in conversation with Erza.

"Natsu!"

"Don't! Don't say my name with such happiness! What is wrong with you Juvia, you should have just stayed away from me! Now you're blind and it's all my fucking fault! I'm sorry, but that won't bring your sight back will it?"

He sagged a little and Juvia's happy expression turned sad. She patted the seat next to him and Natsu sat there. Surprisingly, Porlyusica let this slide as she gestured for Erza to follow her out and give them some time alone. Clearly Natsu was upset for what he had done so they had to give him some time to apologise with no one around them.

Juvia leaned against Natsu's arms and followed it in order to find his hand at the bottom. She grasped his hand and without thinking, he did the same thing. She smiled up at him and her now crystal blue eyes made Natsu want to cry. Why? Why did he have to give into his dragon hormones that are now causing a fellow nakama a huge amount of pain? Why was she still able to smile at him?

"Juvia doesn't care. Juvia is actually doing quite well blind anyway."

"That defeats the point. I hurt you Juvia. I made you go blind. You may have forgiven me but I can never forgive myself."

He took his hands and placed them on either side of her head and stared into her eyes. He could see her eyes well up with tears. She put her hands on top of Natsu's. She could then feel something drop on her face as she knew instantly that Natsu was crying. She tried to guess where his face was and she use her small and soft hands to wipe away his tears.

"It's not that bad."

"But it really is."

"Juvia guesses that nothing she will say will make Natsu change his mind about the whole accident. It was just an accident, nothing more and nothing less okay? Juvia accepts Natsu's apology anyway."

"But that's nothing. What can I do to make it up to you? Tell me, and I'll do it.

"Natsu can stop beating himself up for one thing and just listen to Juvia! Juvia doesn't care! It's not permanent anyway, it will just last for a while." She tried to reassure him that it was nothing much, but she was also lying. She was never going to get her eyesight back, but apparently she didn't mind. It was okay. Anything for the ones she loved.

He stared at her and she stared back, nothing being able to see him there at all. He couldn't help it as he hugged her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him close to her. If this was his way with coping with it, then she didn't mind. She was going to be next him trying to help him get through this. She didn't know why she was being so calm with Natsu. If it had been someone else, she would have never spoken to them again. There was just something about Natsu that made her want to stay close, no matter the amount of abuse she had received from him.

"Even though I still hate myself, I want to thank you. You were the only one to want to be near me at the time. Now you're paying for it and now you're fucking blind all because I was an idi-"

He never finished his sentence because he felt something soft land gently on his lips. His eyes widened when he saw Juvia kissing him and he really wanted to protest, but his body got used to it and he closed his eyes. He kissed her back and his arms around her waist tightened as though he really needed this to make him feel like everything truly was alright. He was even surprised that Juvia had been able to find his lips.

As they pulled away, the rage in their stomach was hitting even more. It had been such a simple kiss, yet the butterflies in their stomach acted like it wanted out.

"Juvia doesn't care that Natsu hurt her because Juvia loves Natsu."

Natsu's eyes widened as he pulled away from her and Juvia sighed, biting her bottom lip as she realised that she may or may not have been ready to admit to that. He wasn't saying anything and she really didn't want this to be Gray all over again. But why did he accept her kiss if he didn't like her back then?! Was he playing with her?

"I'm sorry Juvia, but I think you need to find a guy who won't hurt you no matter what."

He unwrapped his arms from around her and she started panicking, trying her best to reach out to him and get him to stay. "No, please don't leave Juvia!"

"I'm sorry Juvia, I don't know how you can love me." With those words he let go of her and he ran out of the place. Juvia's tears started running as Porlyusica and Erza came back in. Erza was ready to chase after him, but the old healer shook her head.

"Give him time. What would you do if you had maybe crippled someone by accident and they told you that they still loved you anyway? Natsu is feeling guilty and that is to be expected he just needs some time. He'll come around."

"But Juvia doesn't want Natsu to feel guilty. Juvia knows what it's like to be alone and when he was in that state, he just wanted nothing than to be alone. Deep down inside, Juvia knew that he didn't really want that. There were times that Natsu would end up hesitating to hurt Juvia. Maybe it's because he was finally thinking about what Juvia is saying. We can't just give up on him."

Porlyusica rubbed the cream on Juvia's eyes. Juvia didn't even flinch because the nerves had been burnt away, meaning she couldn't even feel what was going on with her eyes. She heard Erza let out a frustrated sigh as though to say that she's through with this conversation. Well that was good for Juvia too because she was sick and tired of trying to justify her argument when everyone was so against her.

* * *

"Lucy-san? Has Natsu been here yet?"

The blonde shook her head before remembering her friend's predicament and replied with actual words. "Natsu hasn't been here in the past week. No one knows where she could have gone and Happy is still kind of scared though he has been looking for him."

Juvia frowned as she ran her hand through her hair. Being blind had actually taught her a few things. Like she shouldn't care so much about her appearance if she thinks that she looks good herself. It saved her so much time as well because she always thought that she wasn't that good looking. She is too self conscious. That was one thing she could say about herself that was definitely bad. Now, she doesn't even care.

"Erza told me about your reason for always trying to stay with Natsu. I think it's cute, but you should be more careful." Juvia just grinned at her in a childish way, not really caring that much and Lucy sighed before smiling with the shake of her head as hugged Juvia.

"Well, at least I'm not your love rival anymore."

"Lucy-san never was, Juvia just thought it was funny."

Lucy hit her arm playfully and the now blind Juvia just laughed. She then perked up and Lucy looked at her. "Who is coming?" The whole guild had found out that Juvia could sense people from quite far away due to the fact that she now had no eyesight. Lucy knew damn well that it was Natsu that Juvia could sense as he was the only one who could make her perk up like that and she was so used to sensing him because he used to make a beeline straight for her.

"Natsu's finally coming."

They waited and Lucy frowned. Wouldn't Natsu usually be here by now? That was unless Juvia's senses were getting stronger and she could feel him coming from a longer way away. He came through the doors at last and his eyes locked with Juvia's, though he knew that she couldn't see him.

"I'll leave you alone then." As Lucy passed Natsu, she flashed him a quick glare as a warning that she is watching him and that he better not hurt her. He understood that.

"Juvia...I'm sorry."

"Juvia knows, Natsu wouldn't stop telling Juvia that he's sorry which is cute. But why did Natsu hide from Juvia all this time?"

He sat down next to her and held her hand. "I had to take some time out and think about what I did, even if I can't really remember it. I wanted to stay away from you because I couldn't look at you in the same way anymore, not after what I had done to you. Then you go and tell me that you love me even after what I've done. I can't handle it."

"But Natsu should know that once Juvia loves someone, she always let's them know. Juvia doesn't even care if Natsu doesn't love her back. Just as long as Natsu knows. Besides, it won't even be the first time that Juvia has been rejected before." He watched as a sad smile crawled up on her face and Natsu couldn't help but feel bad. He wasn't going to be like Gray. He was going to make it up to her.

He leaned forward and an unsuspecting Juvia felt something on her lips. She recognised it for some reason. It was the same feeling as before, when she kissed Natsu. His lips were warm and spicy. He had nice soft lips and Juvia melted into the kiss quickly. She felt alive and she didn't care about the past and what Natsu had done. She really didn't! She was just happy that she finally got to tell him.

"I am nothing like Gray and I promise you that I will never hurt you again. I'm so...rry..."

Juvia raised an eyebrow, not sure what was making him distracted. "What's wrong?" Maybe he hadn't meant to kiss her and he now regretted it?

"I remember everything! Right from the beginning up until now. I remember all the times that I hurt you whenever you came to talk to me and I remember my sick and twisted reason as to why I did hurt you. Oh fuck Juvia, I so messed up!"

"It's okay Natsu-kun. Tell Juvia, what was the reason?"

"I was scared."

He stopped and Juvia didn't say anything as she was waiting for him to continue. He sighed as he held her hand. Her fingers intertwined immediately with his, showing her support. She flashed him a light smile which almost broke his heart.

"I was scared of being left alone again. As everyone already knows, when a dragon slayer goes through their birthday, we act the opposite of ourselves. Where I'm usually happy, my fire fueled my anger and made me angry. I guess I was remembering when Igneel left me and I just thought that if no one would be friends with me, I wouldn't go through the heartbreak of being hurt when I'm all alone. I chased everyone away to make sure I wasn't hurt in the end. But you were persistent. You wouldn't let me be alone. I was scared if I let you in, you would eventually leave. Then I burnt your eyes and you still came after me. I felt even worse after that."

Juvia leaned her head on his shoulder and shook her head. "Juvia doesn't care. Love is what makes Juvia continue and carry on. Juvia will never let Natsu-kun be by himself. Natsu-kun should know that the guild will never leave Natsu-kun, even after what he's done to Juvia. Trust us. Why didn't Natsu-kun ever tell anyone about this fear?"

"Because everyone expects so much from me. I'm the immature guy, the funny guy, the bonehead. I'm not supposed to feel insecure and depressed. Everyone else will lose faith if I did. We have to stay strong."

"Then Juvia will be Natsu-kun's pillar. If Natsu-kun is the whole guild's pillar, then Juvia will do everything that she can to make sure that Natsu-kun is strong enough to make sure everyone else feels strong. If Natsu-kun ever needs to talk to someone, Juvia is here. And DON'T tell Juvia otherwise."

She had heard the sharp intake of breath, signifying that he was going to argue, but when she said that, he shut his mouth which made her giggle. He smiled at her cute laughter and leaned back when he suddenly thought of something.

"Juvia, I think there's a way to heal you."

She was quiet, staring up at him, yet not even looking at him. He looked into the back of her eyes and were he saw her crystal blue eyes, there was a tint of red. His fire was in there, doing something painful, which was burning her eyes. All he had to do was rip the fire of of there.

"Yeah, I do. Remember how I put my hands over your eyes?" He gulped when he said that she nodded. "Well I'll do the same, but instead of sending fire through, I'll just suck the fire out. Do you trust me enough to try?"

He was scared. He had never done this sort of thing before, but then again, he had never gone and burnt his enemy's eyes, talk less of his nakama's eyes so he wouldn't know. He watched as she grabbed his hand and slowly guided it to her eyes.

"That's a silly question Natsu-kun. Of course Juvia trusts Natsu-kun!"

He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, even though she wouldn't be able to see it. "Here goes nothing," he mumbled to himself. Juvia sat there quietly and a few guild members saw what they were doing before coming to closer to watch. Soon enough, everyone was standing behind them, watching them quietly. Natsu paid them no attention.

Gently and slowly, he could feel the fire from behind Juvia's eyes lift off of her very retina and down her nerves, onto the palm of his hand, where he then absorbed it. He carried on until he felt no fire behind her eyes.

"I'm going to slowly remove my hand. Hopefully it worked okay?"

"Okay!"

She was so cheerful, it would crush him if his plan hadn't worked. He did as he said he would, which was remove his hands slowly from her face. She closed her eyes just in case the light blinded her before opening them slowly.

Light.

That's all she needed to know to know that her eyes were working again. It took a while as she blinked everything into focus, rubbing at her eyes constantly to get rid of the blur quickly. That was when it happened. Natsu was standing right there, a worried expression written all over the place and her nakama standing a few meters behind him, all waiting for her.

She grinned as tears rolled down her eyes and she jumped into Natsu's arms. The fire dragon slayer didn't even skip a beat as his arms tightened around her, the tears rolling down his eyes. Everyone else cheered as they surrounded the two of them, joining in and making a guild hug. They were glad. Juvia deserved this, she was the only one who stood by him and while she didn't deserve to be blinded, she definitely deserved his love and thanks.

"Juvia, are you sure you can see?"

"Yes Master, Juvia can see how short you are again."

Despite his smile, Makarov had an angry tick on his forehead. He let it slide anyway.

"Juvia can see Erza's new armour, Bisca's new hat, Max's new merchandise and Juvia can just see EVERYTHING! She can finally see Natsu-kun again."

She turned her head to look right into his eyes and ever since he had woken up from his dragon hormones, she was looking _at_ him and not through him this time. There was no fire behind her eyes, just an emotion that he had never seen before. Her love for him.

"LET'S CELEBRATE!"

Of course it was Cana who would yell that out. Everyone started pulling out the decorations and the food came pouring out. Erza grabbed Juvia out of Natsu's arms and hugged the girl herself.

"Erza-chan! Thank you for helping Juvia, despite the many times you had been called for a job."

"Juvia, you're my nakama. No job will keep me away from you okay? Now Natsu! You better treat her right okay? Don't hurt her again otherwise you won't be answering to me this time around."

Natsu tilted his head in confusion and Erza smirked as she moved out of the way.

"You'll be answering to me Salamander. You dare hurt my sister and I will end you."

"And I give you permission to do so. I won't hurt her, I promise."

Gajeel was then shoved out of the way by Juvia as she shook her head and fell into Natsu's arms who just beamed as he held her. "Don't scare him off Gajeel-kun. Have faith and trust him, it wasn't his fault. After all, Gajeel cried like Aria for a full month too."

Her 'brother' just grumbled as people snickered, remembering that month. They all had dirt on him and he was easily blackmailed with all the videos that had about him crying. "Juvia loves Natsu-kun, he will never hurt her."

Everyone nodded. Natsu was back to normal now, there was no problem now. They had faith in him and they trusted him. Besides, Juvia is a capable to mage who knows how to deal with fire properly at least.

Everyone started partying and Natsu just swayed slowly with Juvia in his arms. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the moment. She then reopened her eyes, not wanting to miss a moment of getting to look at Natsu again. His light pink hair, his dark eyes and his wide grin that he wore. It looked even bigger right now.

"Thank you, for trusting me, for loving me."

"It's okay. Juvia just hopes that Natsu-kun will be able to say it soon as well."

She had been in love with him for a few months, maybe even a year by now. Of course she wasn't expecting for him to fall in love with her straight away, but him having feelings for her was good enough for her. At least he was giving her a chance and that's all she could ask for at this point.

He brought his lips close to her ear and she shivered involuntarily as his breath ran down her neck. "You make it so damn easy for me to love you, I think I'll be able to say it soon."

He gave her a simple kiss on the lips and her cheeks went up in flames, grinning as she looked up at him. Everything had fallen into place finally.

* * *

So how was it? Alright? Okay? Meh? It's just so crazy to think that i've been writing stories for this website for the last 6 years! I was 14 back then, now I'm 20 and it just seems crazy how fast time flies. On my fanfic birthday, I love to read all my super old stories and see how far I've come lol, because it's a pretty big accomplishment to see how your stories develop. I didn't start from being a great writer just from day one, hell, I've still got loads of brushing up on to do! I can definitely improve still, but you know, it's good to see that I have at least improved a bit already!

Well, it's back to hibernation for me! I know that there are a lot of stories I've neglected, but please understand, I'm not that 14 year old girl anymore who was able to update everyday (yes, there is actually a story of mine that I updated daily), but rather, I'm a 20 year old woman who now has a job (pft, you think my parents pay my phone bill? Or my car insurance? Or my road tax?) and goes to university full time. Just because it's the Easter holidays DOESN'T mean that I'm free from all this. Sometimes I think that it's time to hang up my boots and just stop writing all together, but I know that I'll come back to it anyway lol. Life as you get older, just gets harder and I swear there needs to be more than 24 hours in a day for me to fit in exactly what I need to do!

But thank you for being so patient with me for the last 6 years, I really do love you guys so much, thank you for all your support and your reviews! It's nice to know that lil old me has inspired people (I even inspired someone to the point where I found them posting up my story 'Secrets within magic' as their own on Wattpad lol) to write and believe in themselves! I really can't thank you enough! If there was a fanfic convention where we all got to meet, that would be cool, but for now, just know that I love you to death!

Lolita-love,

lolita-chan


End file.
